Angels of Darkness
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi is dating Anzu because of blackmail and has secret feelings for the school's band Angels of Darkness's lead singer Yami Sennen. Yami has feelings for Yugi as well but Yugi is dating Anzu. How will Yami steal Yugi? Warning Tea/Anzu Bashing


Inu: "So this will be a one-shot/songfic! Because I have no life!"

Yugi: "What song?"

Inu: "Well it revolves around Avril lavigne's song Girlfriend EDITED to fit my needs! But there is one other song in here See My Soul by Push Play It was necessary you will see why."

Inu: "Right so Summary Disclaimers and warnings Yugi… GO!"

Summary: Yugi is dating Anzu because of blackmail and has secret feelings for the school's bandAngels of Darkness's lead singer Yami Sennen. Yami has feelings for Yugi as well but Yugi is dating Anzu. How will Yami steal Yugi?

Disclaimers I don't own the YGO characters or the song(s).

Warnings CONTAINS ANZU/TEA BASHING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**FYI- Yugi is in the middle of his junior year and Yami is a senior!**

* * *

**Angels of Darkness**

Yugi Moto was staring at the poster of the school band, Angels of Darkness. They were having a concert during lunch time in the auditorium. Yugi loved the band more than anything else. They sang pop/rock music. Unlike most of the kids in the school, they're not completely arrogant, conceited or snobbish even Marik, the band's drummer and Bakura, the band's base player. They were just occasionally an ass or a little bit insane. Then there was the lead guitarist, Seto Kaiba. He was okay but mostly he always kept to himself except when he was around Yugi's best friend, Joey. Yugi can't understand what's with the lead guitarist attitude when Joey was around.

Yugi's eyes drifted to the lead singer, Yami's picture and sighed. Yugi was deeply in love with the lead singer ever since he saved him from the bullies in the beginning of his junior year.

Flashback

**_Yugi just said his goodbyes to his friend, Joey and headed to his English class. The halls were already empty and the bell was going to ring any moment. Not wanting to be late he picked up his pace and ran right into someone._**

**_Yugi was harshly fallen on his back into the floor. Realizing what happened he snapped his head up and said, "Oh my Ra! I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"_**

**_But Yugi was picked up in his shirt's collar. "What the hell are you doing! I could have been hurt! You're going to pay this!"_**

**_Yugi looked up and gasped when he realized it was Ushio he ran into. Yugi cursed his damned luck and started to squirm._**

**_"Well, well, well if it isn't little Yugi! How have you been?" Ushio smirked and pulled back his arm and flung it forward into Yugi's right cheek sending him flying into the nearest locker._**

**_Ushio towards Yugi and was about to kick him when he was yanked back and thrown into the floor._**

**_"What the Ra do you think you're doing!"_**

**_Yugi looked up and saw a man who looked similar to himself but had a more mature features around himself. He had his back on Yugi in protective stance so Yugi couldn't see his face._**

**_"Whatever. It's not worth my time." Ushio said as he stood up and left._**

**_The man turned to Yugi and kneeled next to him. He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and looked into Yugi's lilac innocent eyes and smiled, "You okay, little one?"_**

**_Yugi stared back into the most deep red eyes he had ever seen and nodded, "Yes and my name is Yugi."_**

**_"I am Yami." Yami said chuckling._**

**_He stood up and helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi blushed and dusted himself off. "Thanks for saving me."_**

**_"No problem, little one." Yugi blushed deeper at the new nickname._**

**_"I have to go. See you around, Yugi." Yami called as he walk away._**

**_"Goodbye, Yami." Yugi called back._**

End of Flashback

Yugi sighed again at the memory. 'I bet Yami doesn't even remember me.'

"YUGI!"

Yugi cringed at the ear piercing scream. Only one person has that annoying voice like nails on a chalk board. Yugi turned to his so-called-girlfriend. 'I don't even LIKE girls!' he screamed in his head. 'Damn her for blackmailing me.'

Tea caught up with Yugi and hugged him. Yugi resisted the urge to push her away and run but he simply said, "What can I do for you, Tea?"

"Can't I just see my boyfriend?" Tea said pulling away and pouting.

"I am only your boyfriend through blackmailing! I don't even like girls!" Yugi yelled at her.

"Well you better start acting like my boyfriend or I will tell your secret." Tea threatened and walked away.

Yugi looked down and resisted the urge to cry. 'This is not fair. Why me? What did I do?'

Yugi walked over to a window and looked up at the sky. "Why do the gods hate me so much!"

From behind the wall, Yami was watching the whole scene. He clenched his fist and glared at the spot where Tea stood hatefully. 'Stupid witch! I can't believe she is blackmailing little Yugi!' He growled. 'Yugi apparently doesn't even like women!'

Yami suddenly got an idea and smirked. 'I will save you, Yugi.'

Yami walked over to Yugi and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yugi yelped and turned around to see who startled and tapped him. When he saw it was Yami, he took a deep breath and sighed, "Jeez, Yami! You scared me."

Yami chucked. "Sorry, little one. It's not my intention. You okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I haven't seen you since the encounter with Ushio." Yami stated and Yugi blushed quickly turning back his attention outside the window to hide it.

Yami raised his left eyebrow at the blush and smirked. "Yugi, are you going to come to our concert during lunch time?"

"Yes. I always go to every one of you concerts." Yugi stated.

But when he realized what he just said he blushed even more.

Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair. "See you then, my little one."

Yugi's heart skipped a beat and butterflies flustered in his stomach as Yami walked away. The bell rang and Yugi ran off to his class. He could not wait for lunch time to come.

~Before lunch~

Yugi and Tea were walking down the hall waiting for the bell to ring. Tea turned to Yugi. "Are we going to the concert, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes. Why? You're not going to stop me are you, Tea?"

Tea looked slightly hurt and shook her head. "No, Yugi. I was just wondering."

Yugi felt slightly guilty. "Sorry, Tea."

Tea smiled and locked her hands with Yugi. "Don't worry, my Yugi-kun!"

The bell rang and they headed to the auditorium. Yugi and Tea sat went to the front seats where their friends, Joey, Ryou and Malik were.

"Hey Yug', Tea!" Joey said as he pulls his best friend into a hug. Yugi smiled and hugged him back. "Good to see you, Joey. It's terrible that we don't have any classes together."

"Yugi, please sit down already. The show is going to start now!" Malik called and Yugi ran to his seat which is next to Joey with Tea on his left.

"Ryou, did it say what song they're playing today?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head. "They said it's a new one. I can't wait to see and hear it."

"You mean you can't wait to see Bakura play the base." Malik said with a smirk as Ryou turns red.

"W-what ab-about y-you and Mar-Marik, Malik?" Ryou stuttered out through his blush.

"Come on guys! Stop talking about your boyfriends. You always see them all the time!" Joey hissed trying to shush them.

Both Malik and Ryou blushed and turned back to the stage as the lights began to dim.

~Backstage~

"The song is to damn cheesy. It's unlike us that's why I am against it!" Bakura yelled at his band mates.

"Yes. Maybe but it's for a good purpose that we're going to sing the new songs." Yami said as he got the microphone ready.

"Just to win this one boy's heart, this is ridicules." Marik mumbled.

"Why don't you just push him against the wall and kiss him senselessly? That's what I did to Ryou." Bakura suggested.

"Because he has a girlfriend that I have to steal him from." Yami admitted.

"Well… that at least explains the new song now. Now get into positions. The curtain is going to rise up soon." Seto said walking over to his guitar.

Yami smirked and walked over to the mic and lowered his head. The curtain rose up and he put his right hand on the mic and raised his head. He searched the crowd and when his eyes landed on Yugi he smirked. 'Perfect, front row. This will make the situation a lot easier.'

"Welcome to another concert of Angles of Darkness!" Yami yelled into the mic and everyone started to clap and scream.

"I wrote a new song for someone special who is one of the audience right now and I can't wait to share it with him. But the new song is for the end. Okay… let's start with taking up some requests from the audience." Yami said and a bunch of people started to yell the answers.

Yami looked around and he stops his gaze on Yugi and pointed to him. "How about you, little one?"

Yugi gulped and mumbled something. Yami jumped off the stage and approached him.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What is it?" Yami asked putting the mic in front of the blushing Yugi. 'I think I'm enjoying this too much.' Yami thought.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I said **See My Soul**."

"Alright!" Yami jumped back on the stage and nodded to his band mates who began to play:

On a train full of strangers  
Take a glance and look away  
When a smile could be dangerous  
Safer to be afraid

Building boxes and no one fits in  
Everyday's a judgment day  
Makes me wonder

If you could see my soul  
These walls would surely shatter  
If you could see my soul  
Our differences won't matter  
Anymore, I'm letting go  
Of all the history that's come between us  
Oh if you could see my soul

What I'm worth on the surface  
Who I wear and who I know  
Don't give you a clue, about my purpose  
Or how much deeper I might go  
Without the chance I'll show my colors  
No one's only black and white  
Don't you wonder..?

If you could see my soul  
These walls would surely shatter  
If you could see my soul  
Our differences won't matter  
Anymore I'm letting go  
Of all the history that's come between us  
Oh if you could see my soul

I'm open, I'm waiting  
My hand is reaching out  
I'm hoping you'll take it  
The moment could be now  
Don't you wonder..?

If you could see my soul  
These walls would surely shatter  
If you could see my soul  
Our differences won't matter  
Anymore I'm letting go  
Of all the history that's come between us  
Oh if you could see my soul

Seto's guitar vibrated at the end as it slowed down bringing the song to an end.

"Alright, I think all of you have waited long enough. Let's start our new song!" Yami said and the crowd started to scream. Yami smirked and got this evil spark in his eyes. He nodded to the band and Marik started them off on the drums followed by the others.

Yami turned to Yugi and started the song.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!

I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me  
No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your boyfriend

Yugi turned red like a tomato as Yami jumped off the stage and walked towards him as he continues the song.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking king  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him away from Tea who was pissed off and stood up. However, Yami just ignored her and turned to Yugi.

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

Yugi was shocked and started to back away from Yami but Yami just smirked and grabbed his wrist again to pull Yugi closer to him but Tea stepped in and pushed Yugi behind her defensively. Yami rolled his eyes and continued the song.

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again

Yugi blushed at that specific lyric because it was really true and he knew his friends –who were currently either gaping at this or smirking- would say it was true.

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

Yami approached Yugi and Tea and pushed Tea out of the way who fell into one of the chairs and took a step towards Yugi who blush more deeply. He continued walking towards him until they were inches apart as he continued the song.

Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!

Yami finished the song and was breathing heavily with a huge smirk on his face. Tea stood up and turned to a stunned Yugi. "Well… Yugi say something. Defend me!"

Yugi turned to her. "Why should I? You blackmailed me to date you so you wouldn't tell Yami that I liked him!" Yugi yelled then blushed when he realized everything he just yelled was said into the mic.

Yami blinked his eyes for few times then grinned. He grabbed Yugi's chin, turned his face to him and crashed their lips together.

Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi willingly open his mouth and let Yami's tongue to enter. Yami fought with Yugi's tongue and won, allowing him to explore Yugi's mouth. Yugi locked his arms around Yami's neck and Yami put his hands on Yugi's hips deepening the kiss. They soon had to break apart to gasp some air.

"Well… Yugi, care to take my offer?" Yami asked referring to the song.

Yugi's eyes went wide. "You were serious?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh no. I just kiss all my fans after singing my heart out to them. Of course, I'm serious!"

Yugi giggled. "I love to go out with you."

Yami smirked and kissed him again.

They broke apart and Yami smiled at Yugi. "You okay in going on the world tours with us?"

"Why?"

"Because we got a record deal so the band will be going on world tours!"

Yugi hugged him. "That's great! Congratulations, my Yami no Tenshi!"

"Thank you, my Hikari no Tenshi"

They broke apart when they heard the clapping and squealing of the fans.

"Yami, I think you gained a lot of Yaoi fans."

"It seems to be that way, Hikari."

"Maybe we should run?"

"Agreed."

Yami took Yugi's hand and ran from the crazy fans leaving Tea behind to face their wrath from blackmailing Yugi.

* * *

Inu: "Just a small oneshot I hope it was good!"

Yugi: "Please Review"

Yami no Tenshi - Angel of dark

Hikari no Tenshi - Angel of light


End file.
